


Surviving Reichenbach Falls

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, a little angsty at first but it evens out in the end, but it wasn't good beer anyway, except for the murdered beer bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: It's a little hard to watch yourself onscreen when you're always the villain.  Watching a Sherlock Holmes movie with Flynn and Eve brings back some horrible memories for James.  Established relationship.





	Surviving Reichenbach Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the recent events with the series I feel like I should be writing something not angsty, but I love Fleviarty and a muse is a muse. Inspired a bit also by finally being forced to read Conan Doyle's original Sherlock Holmes stories involving Moriarty.

Normally he likes watching movies with Flynn and Eve. Even the first short films did not exist in his time, but it's not the novelty that fascinates him as much as learning what types of films each of his partners gravitate towards. However, one thing that does make him uncomfortable is that there are movies of his life. Well, that statement isn't quite correct. They're all movies of Sherlock Holmes's life because heaven forbid anyone want to see a film that portrays the cunning Professor Moriarty as anything other than a force of cruelty.  
Tonight is the first time he's seen such a film though. It's not his idea of a relaxing evening, but Flynn looked so wholesomely excited at the prospect of sharing that with him that he can't bear to admit how uncomfortable he is. So it's Friday evening in the Annex and he finds himself on a couch in the more private quarters. Eve is next to him, stretched out with her feet adorned with glittering pink nail polish across his lap and Flynn is on the floor in front of them still looking as excited as a small child. He has a beer in his hand too, one stolen from Stone's "secret" stash, and it tastes absolutely terrible but at least it's a distraction.  
The version of himself he sees onscreen is a large brutish, almost deformed looking man and it is completely clear that the viewers are supposed to see him as almost evil to the point of being without a soul. He tries not to take too much offense in this though. After all, Conan Doyle had described his movements as reptilian and it's dubious that the writers of this particular film intended for the real Professor Moriarty to be one of its viewers. He initially manages to distract himself with his terrible beer and exploiting the newly discovered ticklish spot on Eve's left foot.  
However, soon enough the scene that he's been dreading arrives. He thinks he can handle watching this fake Sherlock Holmes and the grossly misinterpreted version of himself go over Reichenbach Falls without any problem. However, the moment the scene appears on screen he realizes it's almost as if he can smell the waterfall on the day he died and his body reacts. Initially, his reaction is only physical, but before he can voice what's going on, it's as if his mind and body disconnect from each other.  
When he regains his senses, the jagged remains of the beer bottle are in his right hand and Eve is trying to pry it from his grip as carefully as if she were defusing a ticking bomb.  
"Hey, you're safe now," she murmurs softly as she delicately pries his fingers away from the broken glass before passing the half bottle to Flynn who sets it down on a nearby table.  
As James looks down at his hand he notices the black blood oozing from the deep cuts on his palm and fingers. Vaguely he hears Flynn say something about being inconsiderate and about needing a first aid kit.  
He wants to tell Flynn that he definitely doesn't need a first aid kit. After all, none of them are mere mortals and although his hand wound is definitely noticeable, it will heal up in a day or two. However, before he can say anything Flynn has returned with the box of supplies.  
The way the librarian works to remove the broken glass shards from his hand is so incredibly gentle that James finds his mind and body calming again. The life Conan Doyle intended for him may have ended, but his story has not. Instead, he's found a home and a family within the Library and that matters far more than anything that happened at Reichenbach Falls.


End file.
